


Stolen Away From The Stars

by TogetherForeverThroughSpaceAndTime (TheMadmanInTheBigBlueBox)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadmanInTheBigBlueBox/pseuds/TogetherForeverThroughSpaceAndTime
Summary: !Warning: Original Character Heavy!Her earliest memories were hazy at best. She remembered hiding in a kitchen pantry while men shouted and a woman screamed, she remembers a bright flash of green light, and the screaming stopping. She remembers standing on the steps of the orphanage she and Aurora had briefly lived in. Remembers standing in the rain, clutching a screaming newborn in her arms. There was a man there, a man that she knew and trusted, and she clearly remembers him pining something to the front of her soaked nightgown





	Stolen Away From The Stars

**Chapter One: And The Letter Comes**

 

**13 Privet Drive**  
**Little Whining, Surrey**  
**October 7th, 1988**

      The evening time on Privet Drive was always a magical time, especially in the beginning of autumn. Children still played on the street, until there mothers called them into dinner. The light breeze carried there screams and laughter along with the red autumn leaves. Two children in particular giggled and skipped down the footway, all the way to the corner house on the street. 13 Privet Drive, the last house on the street, seemed to be the unspoken boundary for both children. The skipping halted, the giggles faded, and suddenly the two children were solemn.  
     

      “Can you come for dinner tonight Harry?” asked the little girl, twirling her blonde curls with her fingers as the sole of her sparkly pink trainers twisted on the pavement.  
     

      Harry Potter hesitated, looking at his only friend with open hesitancy, as he replied, “I don’t know, I ate with you last night. What if Mrs. Sanford gets mad?”  
     

      His friend perked up at that, abandoning her attempt to further tangle her own hair, “Nessa won’t mind, she never minds!”    
     

      Harry wasn’t convinced, “It’s not that she doesn’t mind, it’s that she doesn’t know.”  
     

      The blonde rolled her eyes, “Of course she doesn’t know Harry, don’t be such a cabbage! Nessa doesn’t know because she doesn’t care to know. If she cared, she’s know.”  
     

      “Rory, that doesn’t make any sense,” Harry deadpanned, staring at Rory as if she were the dolt. “How can she know that she doesn’t care if it doesn’t know it’s happening?”  
     

      Rory opened her mouth, to no doubt exasperatedly explain something simple to Harry, but never got the chance. Before she even uttered a syllable she was interrupted by an abrupt tug on the back of Harry’s overlarge shirt. Suddenly Harry was on the ground, and Rory was yelling.  
     

      “Dudley!” she screeched, “Leave him alone! He didn’t do nothing!”  
     

      Her little hands were curled into fists, and her foot stomped against the ground. Dudley and his little gang laughed at her, tauntingly. They postured threateningly towards Rory, Dudley towering over her little head as he jeered, “What are you going to do, you little weirdo? You’re just a dumb little brat.”  
     

      Rory was a fighter, and after years of getting picked on she was quite good at it, but she also had a secret weapon. “Oi,” a voice rang out from the house they were standing in front of, “Aurora, time for dinner.”  
     

      The figure in the doorway was a familiar one, Aurora’s older sister Diana seemed to have a sixth sense as too when her little sister was getting into trouble, and was never far behind. Aurora brightened when she saw her sister, and Dudley and his gang wilted away from her and Harry. Diana had proven to be vicious when provoked, and most of the younger bullies were too scared of her too test her legacy.  
     

      “Yana,” Rory began sweetly, “Can Harry come over for dinner? Pretty please?”  
     

      Diana shrugged, “Don’t see why not, come on you two”.  
     

      Diana turned and began walking back into the house, but slowly, making sure Harry and Aurora followed. Harry scrambled to his feet, glad that he’d be able to eat tonight, and Rory grabbed his hand to help him up. As they moved towards the house, Harry very clearly heard Dudley mumbling something under his sounded suspiciously like “freaks”; if Rory heard, she didn’t say anything. The two of them rushed into the house, and as soon as the door closed behind them Harry felt himself sag in relief. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch. Diana smiled gently at him, and asked quietly, “How was school today Harry?”  
     

      Harry smiled at Diana, practically cuddling into her side as she lead them into the kitchen, “It was fine, thank you for the crisps”.  
     

      “No problem, I know you like them” She shrugged off, but Harry still preened. Diana was only three years older than him, but when she made lunch for Aurora and herself in the mornings before school she always made an extra for Harry. Diana took care of him and Rory more than Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Sanford combined. Harry had been friends with Aurora since she was in nursery, and spent a lot of time at the sisters home. Then one day, just about two years ago, Diana marched up to the Dursley’s door and asked Aunt Petunia if she could practice her babysitting skills on Harry. Aunt Petunia was hesitant, but when Diana told her she would do it for free Aunt Petunia was happy to get rid of Harry. Now Harry spent practically all his time at the sisters home, and everyone was happier for it.  
     

      The kitchen was still warm when the trio got there, Rory smiling as she claimed her spot at the small table that was laden with dinner. Diana happily deposited Harry in his seat, and then dropped into her own. There was only three table settings, but that was more common then not. Mrs. Sanford had a very demanding job in the city, and she had a tendency to spend 80 percent of her time in her office. Most of the time Harry and Aurora never saw her, as she would return home late in the evening and leave for work early in the morning. Diana was the one who took care of Rory, who was her biological sister, and Harry, who Diana and Aurora claimed were their adopted brother.  
     

      “Well, dig in then,” Diana said when she realized that Harry was too caught up in his thoughts.  
     

      “Yana,” Rory chirped as Harry began serving himself dinner, “What are we doing for your birthday?”  
     

      Diana pushed her food around her plate absentmindedly, “Nessa says she might be home”.  
     

      Aurora didn’t look impressed, and Harry understood the feeling. Nessa, or Mrs. Sanford as Harry referred to her, was notoriously flakey. It wasn’t that she didn’t care, she was just complicated. She cared for her adopted daughters, but she was never the one who wanted children. Her husband was the one who wanted children, but he died shortly after they had adopted them. Now she mostly left Diana and Aurora to their own devices.  
     

      “Okay, but what are WE gonna do?” Rory continued, clapping her hands excitedly “We should have a cake, one with candles!”  
     

      Diana sighed, looking fondly and exasperatedly at her little sister, “Rory, we have school tomorrow, when will we have time to make a cake?”  
     

      Aurora pouted, crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair. A year ago Harry wouldn’t have understood the importance Aurora placed on birthday cakes. But last year Diana and Aurora had thrown him his first birthday party, and although it was just the three of them it was still the first time anyone had made him a birthday cake and given him a birthday present. Now it seemed sad that Diana wouldn’t get the same treatment.

**13 Privet Drive**   
**Little Whining, Surrey**   
**October 8th, 1988**

     

      Diana didn’t remember much of a life before she and her sister were adopted by Nessa and her late husband Elliot. Her earliest memories were hazy at best. She remembered hiding in a kitchen pantry while men shouted and a woman screamed, she remembers a bright flash of green light, and the screaming stopping. She remembers standing on the steps of the orphanage she and Aurora had briefly lived in. Remembers standing in the rain, clutching a screaming newborn in her arms. There was a man there, a man that she knew and trusted, and she clearly remembers him pining something to the front of her soaked nightgown. She thinks it was probably a letter, and the man was probably her father, but all she remembers is crying. For a few years she and Aurora lived in that orphanage, and it wasn’t an awful life. When Nessa and Elliot adopted them, Aurora was three years old and Diana herself was seven years old, and for a little while things were good. Elliot stayed at home and took care of her and Rory, allowing them to just be children, allowing them to be happy. Even Nessa was happy, though she was naturally a distant person, she came home for dinner every night. It was like they were a family.  
     

      Then Elliot died, a tragic car accident, and that all ended. Suddenly she, Aurora, and Nessa were strangers just living in the same home. Gone were the days of family dinner, laughter, and childhood. Suddenly Diana was the one taking care of her little sister, although she was only eight years. She was the one making sure Aurora had a babysitter when she went to school, making sure that Aurora had breakfast, lunch, and dinner, making sure that Aurora was happy and healthy. At eight years old she was a mother, and by ten years old she had adopted another child into her little family. Harry Potter was a little boy who lived down the street, he was too skinny, flinched away from loud noises and sudden movements, and had the eyes of a person twice his age. Diana had seen children like him in the orphanage, and she wasn’t stupid, she knew what was going on next door. So she took charge, and Harry became a fixed figure in their lives. She was happy to see the changes in the boy, happy to see him and Rory happy and healthy, happy with her life. Which was why the letter in her hands was Earth shattering.

 

D. Ori Black  
The Second Bedroom on the Left  
13 Privet Drive  
Little Whining  
Surrey

 

      An owl had delivered it earlier in the morning, an owl, and inside it proclaimed that magic was real. Magic. Magic was real, and she could do it. Magic was real, and she could do it, and she had to go to a magical boarding school. What would she do? Who would take care of Aurora and Harry? Did she have to go? Did she want to? What was up with the two last names? She was interrupted from her shock by a knock at the front door. She shook herself from her stupor and answered the door too the strangers. A tall stern looking woman with grey hair and thin lips and a younger greasier looking man with long black hair and what looked like a permanent scowl.

      “Can I help you?” Diana asked, keeping the door between herself and the strangers. She was young, not stupid.

      “Miss Black?” the stern woman addressed her, though she said it in a way that suggested that she already knew the answer. Diana, however, did not know who Miss Black was.

      “There’s nobody here by that name,” Diana stated confidently, shaking her at the strangers.

      The two strangers looked confused, the man more angrier than confused really. He glared at her, “You’re not Diana Black?”

      Diana was even more confused now, “My name is Diana, but my last name isn’t Black.”

      The strangers exchanged a look, before turning back to her, the woman calmly saying, “Diana, did you get the letter?”

      Diana’s eyes widened, flickering between the two strangers. They knew about the letter, they knew about the magic school. She nervously bit her lip before opening the door wider, allowing the two strangers to enter in to her house. She lead the into the kitchen where the letter lay open on the kitchen table. She bid the strangers to take seats at the table, and politely offered. “Tea?”

      The man looked angry, sitting rigidly in the kitchen table and scowling at her at the offer. The woman however looked beyond pleased, happily agreeing to tea with a little quirk of her lips. When the tea was done and the three of them sat at the table in silence for a moment. The silence was broken however when the woman cleared her throat, set down her tea cup, and fixed Diana with a stern look.

      “May I see the envelope your letter came in?” the older woman asked in a way that didn’t sound like a question. Diana complied though, rustling with the pieces of papers on the table and politely handing over the envelope. The woman narrowed her eyes at the piece of parchment before passing it over to her male counterpart.

      “Diana Ori Black?” the woman asked, but Diana just shook her head.

      “My name is Diana Ori,” she explained, “I’ve never even heard the name Black before today.”

      “Hmm,” the woman hummed, before continuing, “Are you an orphan Miss Ori?”

      Diana was surprised, she didn’t even know this woman’s name and she thought that she had the right to ask her such personal questions. Flustered, she asked outright, “Who are you people, what are you doing here, what does this all mean?”

      Diana held up the letter, looking expectantly at the woman. The woman sighed, her lips thinning once again, and she took another sip of her tea. Diana waited, and her patience was rewarded when the woman finally began, “My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and my colleague is Professor Severus Snape. We are both professors at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We’re here to explain to you and your parents what being accepted into this school means for you. Where are you parents?”

      Diana stiffened, “If you’re looking for my parents you’re about eight years too late. My legal guardian is at work, and she won’t be home until late tonight.”

      McGonagall nodded, as if she expected the answer before she even asked the question. She briefly glanced at her scowling college, Professor Snape, before folding her hands in front of her on the table and looking down her nose at Diana. “Miss Black, or would you prefer Miss Ori?”

      “Miss Ori please,” Diana responded, straightening her back and looking Professor McGonagall straight in the eyes.

      McGonagall nodded, than she began, “Miss Ori, we’re here today to inform that you are a witch. This means that you have the ability to preform magic. This ability needs to be nurtured, or else there could be very dire consequences. Hogwarts is not your only option for a training school, but it is the one that most British witches and wizards choose to attend. It’s a very prestigious magical school, and you would receive a wonderful education should you attend.”

      McGonagall paused to take a sip of her tea, and looked at Diana, as though seeing if she comprehended what she was being told. Diana, however, felt as though her entire world had shifted upside down. Magic?

      “Magic is real?” Diana managed to choke out. McGonagall gave a tiny little smile and pulled out a long thin stick from her sleeve. She tapped it against the teacup she had been drinking out of, and suddenly there was no longer a teacup on the table. There was a tiny mewling kitten, who walked over to Diana and rubbed against her shaking hand. Then with a tiny meow the kitten stretched it’s little back and turned back into a teacup, still filled with tea. Diana stared, and stared some more, slowly picking up the small cup and looking at it from a few different angles, before setting it back down and admitting defeat. She looked up at the smirking face of McGonagall and the permanent frown of Snape and said simply, “Okay.”

      “So, you’ll join us at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September?” The older woman asked, that knowing little smile still firmly affixed on her face. Diana just nodded, trying to process all the things that this meant and how she’d be able to do it all. The professor continued, “Good, than we have quite a few things to arrange before next September. It’s a good thing that we have the time to prepare, but still things need to be set into motion as soon as possible. The first thing that you need to know is that you mustn’t tell anyone about magic. Our government, the Ministry of Magic, has a strict Statute of Secrecy. That means that you are only allowed to tell your close family members about your magic.”

      Diana nodded, thinking that the only people she’d need to tell would be Nessa, Rory, and Harry. Seeing that she understood, McGonagall continued, “We’ll than need to schedule a visitation to the Wizarding Center in London, Diagon Alley.”

      “Diagonally?” Diana cocked her head questioningly.

      The professor chuckled, “No, Diagon. Alley. It’s where wizarding shops and other businesses are gathered and hidden from non-magicals, or as we call them, “Muggles”. Your close family members should be included on the trip as well, it’s customary that parents and guardians accompany students on their first trip at least.”

      Diana nodded again, already thinking that she could probably convince Nessa to stay home the entirety of Saturday, instead of going back into work after Shabbat services. So they began working out the gritty details, planning which day would work best and making the appointment. McGonagall looked pleased, assuring her that she would be the one act as her guide into the magical world. She smiled again, the same small satisfied one she had worn before, and remarked “Any questions Miss Ori?”

      Diana thought about it for a moment before resolving to have her answer, “Why did my letter com addressed to a D. Ori Black?”

      This wiped the smile off of McGonagall’s face swiftly, and made Professor Snape snort quietly, reminding Diana that he was there in the first place. McGonagall looked at Snape reproachfully, to which he rolled his eyes and went back to glaring in Diana’s general direction. McGonagall took a moment to steel herself before she responded, “It’s your full legal name in the Wizarding World.”

      A thousand thoughts ran through Diana’s mind: Was it her father or her mother’s surname? Who’s surname did she have now? Where were they? What happened to them? But finally she settled on the question she needed answered most, “Why do I have a different legal name in the Wizarding World?”

      McGonagall looked as though she swallowed a lemon, looking almost regretful as she answered, “It would seem that your parents were a part of the magical community as well.”

      A moment of silence passed, then another, before she finally opened her mouth again. In a small voice she asked, “Who are they?”

      Professor Snape opened his mouth, but before he could say a word Professor McGonagall silenced him with a frosty look. She continued, a look of genuine sorrow on her face, “Your mother’s name was Ashari Ori, she was also a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a lovely girl, smart and very good at Quidditch.”

      Diana didn’t even ask what Quidditch was, she just absorbed the knowledge. Her mother was a witch, her mother went to Hogwarts, her mother was well liked. But one thing tickled the back of her mind, “And my father?”

      McGonagall didn’t answer for a moment, and Snape took the opportunity to speak for the first time, “Your father was also a wizard, he also attended Hogwarts, and he was an awful, no good, traitor of a man who got all of his friends, including your mother, killed.”

      “Severus!” McGonagall exclaimed, but there was no stopping Snape.

      “NO, Minerva, he was a traitor and he got exactly what he deserved. You’ll never meet your father Miss Black because he’ll spend the rest of his miserable life rotting away in a prison cell.”

      There was a long moment of silence, tense and heavy in the air, before it was shattered by a tiny sniffling. The two professor’s heads swiveled around to find a tiny little girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her blonde hair pulled up into messy pigtails and her grey eyes filled with tears.

      “Get out.” The older girl said, not looking at the professors or her little sister, but staring straight at the table in front of her.

      “Miss Ori,” McGonagall managed, trying to salvage what she could of the situation, but her eyes kept flickering back and forth between the crying little girl in the doorway and the fuming man at the table, but her attention was drawn back to the girl at the table when she yelled firmly, “GET OUT.”

      Nobody moved, but all the cups on the table flew off, shattering against the walls and the floor. Severus shot up from his seat, storming off in fury and nearly running into the now sobbing child on his way out. McGonagall also rose, but slower, trying to maintain her dignity while being yelled at by an eleven year old. She stopped at the doorway however, as the small girl who she assumed was Aurora Ori Black rushed past her and into the arms of her sister. McGonagall wanted to say something, but there was nothing she could say that would help this situation, so she said nothing and walked out of the house.


End file.
